Rakastat vain öisin
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: En edes ollut mustasukkainen, kun kömmit normaalia myöhemmin vuoteeseen tuoksuen Lavenderin parfyymilta, hänen huulipunansa tahraamana. Se oli vain osa sitä, mitä me olimme valmiita uhraamaan suhteemme edestä, tai niin minä uskoin.


**Otsikko**: Rakastat vain öisin

**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Beta**: Fire

**Ikäraja**: K-15

**Tyylilaji**: Angst, romanssi ja draama. Slashiä hetillä maustettuna.

**Paritus**: Harry/Ron, viittauksia Harry/Cho Chang, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender Brown ja Ron/Hermione

**Varoitukset**: Hahmojen kuolemia, parisuhde väkivaltaa henkistä ja fyysistä, lisäksi tulkinnasta riippuen seksiin pakottamista, mutta ei tarkasti kuvailtuna.

**Vastuuvapaus**: Row-täti loi Potterit ja nettosi niillä. Minä en niitä omista ja enkä tienaa sillä, että leikin tädin hahmoilla.

**Tiivistelmä**: _En edes ollut mustasukkainen, kun kömmit normaalia myöhemmin vuoteeseeni tuoksuen Lavenderin parfyymilta, hänen huulipunansa tahraamana ja kiihottamiseesi meni enemmän aikaa kuin yleensä. Se oli vain osa sitä, mitä me olimme valmiita uhraamaan suhteemme edestä, tai niin minä uskoin._

**A/N**: Nykyään ajaudun kirjoittamaan aina Harryn näkökulmasta ja minämuodossa, joka on jostain syystä minulle yleensä vaikeaa. Toivottavasti harjoitus tosiaan tekee mestarin tai, että edes kehittyisin tälläkin saralla. Tämä ficci osallistuu kolmeen haasteeseen, jotka ovat Sananlaskuhaaste II "_Ystävä ystävän pettää vihamies ei milloinkaan._", Weasleyn perhepotretti-haasteen yöhön sijoittuva ficci hahmona Ron ja FF100 sanalla 044. Ympyrä

* * *

_**Rakastat vain öisin**_

Ensimmäinen ja paras ystäväni, sitä sinä olit päivisin minulle. Vain öisin sanoit rakastavasi minua. Vain öisin välillämme oli enemmän kuin ystävyyttä. Minä rakastin sinua päivin ja öin. Sinä halusit salata suhteemme, kun minä olisin ollut valmis kuuluttamaan rakkauttani katoilta ja kallioilta.

Olit vakuuttanut minulle, että sodan jälkeen kaikki muuttuu meidän suhteemmekin. Sitä ennen meidän oli teeskenneltävä päivisin olevamme pelkästään ystäviä, parhaita ystäviä. Kuudentena vuotenamme ehdotit, että etsisimme kulissityttöystävät estämään kiusallisia kysymyksiä.

_~Rakastat~_

Olit saanut ideasi siitä, kun Cho oli suudellut minua edellisenä vuotenamme, vaikka silloin olit mustasukkaisuuden puuskassa lyönyt minua yön pimeydessä. Minulla ei saanut olla muita kuin sinä tai sinun hyväksymäsi kulissityttöystävä.

Valitsit minulle siskosi, koska tiesit, että koin hänet pikkusiskokseni, eikä välillämme voisi koskaan olla mitään muuta. Näin sen osoituksena todellisista tunteistasi minua kohtaan, että valmistelit meidän yhteistä tulevaisuutta, jolloin suhteemme näkisi päivänvalon. Sinun kulissityttöystäväsi oli yhtä vaaraton meidän suhteellemme, Lavender oli kyllä kaunis, mutta rasittava ja tiesin, ettei suhteenne tulisi kestämään.

Olin niin onnellinen ja helpottunut, kun et valinnut Hermionea, jolla oli tunteita sinua kohtaan ja toisinaan epäilin sinun vastaavan niihin.

Lavenderin myötä hautasin pelkoni ja saatoin lohduttaa yhteistä ystäväämme kevein mielin. En edes ollut mustasukkainen, kun kömmit normaalia myöhemmin vuoteeseeni tuoksuen Lavenderin parfyymilta, hänen huulipunansa tahraamana ja kiihottamiseesi meni enemmän aikaa kuin yleensä. Se oli vain osa sitä, mitä me olimme valmiita uhraamaan suhteemme edestä, tai niin minä uskoin.

_~vain öisin~_

Ilmeisesti olen tyhmempi kuin luulinkaan. Et sinä minua halunnut, pidit vain tiukoissa ohjaksissa, jotta olisin käytettävissäsi tarvittaessa. Olin vain lämmin vartalo tyydytystäsi varten vuodeverhojen suojissa muiden nukahdettua. Minä olin sinun synkkä salaisuutesi, antiteesi heteroidentiteetillesi.

Sinun puolustukseksesi on sanottava, ettet pettänyt ja kahlehtinut minua tietoisesti alun alkaen vaan vasta sitten, kun huomasit haluavasi muuta kuin mitä minä pystyin tarjoamaan. Tulit ahneeksi. Halusit saada molemmat, meidän mutkattoman salatun ystävyyteen pohjautuvan suhteemme ja julkisen hyväksytyn heterosuhteen aidolla rakkaudella. Ahneutesi johti valheisiin, joilla pidit minut tyytyväisenä.

Toisaalta ei minunkaan rakkauteni ollut aitoa, halusin sen olevan sitä ja uskoinkin sen olevan, mutta todellisuudessa olin rakastunut ajatukseen rakkaudesta. Kieltäydyin näkemästä totuutta silmieni edessä. Tuskin olisin tunnistanut oikeaa rakkautta, ellen olisi nähnyt sitä sinun katseessasi, mutta se ei suuntautunut minuun vaan Hermioneen.

Se oli kuukausi myrkytyksesi jälkeen, sinun ja Lavenderin suhteen jo unohduttua, kun sinua ei kuulunut vierelleni yön tuntien huvetessa. Lopulta huoleni puolestasi ajoi minut ylös vuoteesta. Kääriydyin näkymättömyysviittaani ja lähdin etsimään sinua.

Olen iloinen, että lähdin, vaikka maailmani sortui ympäriltäni sinä yönä.

Hermionen ääni oli ensimmäinen asia minkä havaitsin, hänen äänensä oli poikkeuksellisen lämmin ja onnellinen. Kuvittelin hetken hänen unohtaneen viimeinkin sinut ja löytäneen itselleen poikaystävän. Jälkimmäisen suhteen olin oikeassa, hänellä oli poikaystävä, ollut ilmeisimmin jo jonkun aikaa, koska te puhuitte tulevaisuudestanne.

Siitä tulevaisuudesta, jonka olisi pitänyt olla sinun ja minun edessä. Sinä istuit sohvalla hänen kanssaan, pidit hänen käsiään käsissäsi ja lupasit avioitua sodan jälkeen hänen kanssaan.

Hetken annoin itseni kuvitella, että se oli yhtä tyhjä lupaus kuin minulle vannomasi, kunnes tajusin tietäväni jo totuuden. Minä olin se, jolle sinä olit valehdellut. Olit pitänyt suhteesi Hermioneen salassa, koska tiesit silmiesi paljastavan sinun todelliset tunteesi, kuten ne nytkin tekivät.

Ne sanat, jotka pystyit minulle lausumaan vain hekumanhetkellä, liukuivat huuliltasi Hermionen edessä aitoina ilman pimeyden suomaa suojaa. "Minä rakastan sinua." Sanat olivat minun merkkini palata takaisin vuoteeseeni. Odotin sinun paluutasi, elättelin toivetta, että sinä kertoisit minulle totuuden ja me palaisimme ystäviksi, parhaiksi ystäviksi.

Sinä tulit viereeni vaivaantuneena, ja minä pidätin hetken hengitystäni. Pyysit anteeksi myöhästymistäsi, läksyjesi vietyä enemmän aikaa kuin olit odottanut ja toivoit, etten olisi vihainen sinulle. Sinä kumarruit suutelemaan minua ja kaikki oli niin kuin ennenkin.

Verhojen suojissa hyväilit minua sanoin ja kosketuksin, poistit vaatteet välistämme ja yhdistit lihamme. Lauetessasi sanoit rakastavasi minua. Enkä minä vihannut sinua silloin, olin liian keskittynyt halveksimaan itseäni ja heikkouttani. Sinun siirryttyäsi omaan vuoteeseesi, epätoivo tarttui kourillaan minuun. Sinä yönä toivoin, etten näkisi seuraavaa aamua.

_~Rakastat~_

Toivomukseeni ei silloin vastattu ja tiesin, että kohtaloni oli omissa käsissäni ja minä tartuin siihen muokaten sen mieleisekseni. Sinä sait minut ravistamaan harteiltani kaikki valheet, olin rehellinen itselleni ja halusin tulla vahvaksi, etten enää koskaan tulisi samalla tavalla petetyksi.

Minusta tuli pettäjä, petin sinut ja koko velhoyhteisön, ja nautin jokaisesta hetkestä pimeän puolella. Voldemort on ainoa, joka ei ole koskaan valehdellut minulle. Hän käytti minua avoimesti hyväkseen voittaakseen sodan. Se sopi minulle, sillä minäkin halusin kukistaa kaiken tekopyhyyden tästä maailmasta ja sinut sen mukana.

Armeijamme kohtasivat Tylypahkan nurmikentillä ja käytävillä yön pimeydessä. Meidän mustat kaapumme kätkivät meidät hyvin ja myös naamiomme olivat mustia, me olimme yhtä varjojen kanssa. Kilta ja aurorit erottuivat värikkäissä kaavuissaan pimeyden keskeltä hyvin ja olivat helppoja maaleja kuolonsyöjille.

Sinä johdit Albuksen kaartia ja jakelit käskyjä kuin paraskin johtaja. Sitähän sinä olit aina halunnut, saada minun paikkani tai mainetta minun kauttani. Sänky oli ainoa paikka, jossa olit yläpuolellani ja siksi et halunnut luopua siitä.

Mutta sinä unohdit, että minä olin teidät kouluttanut ja tiesin jokaisen liikkeenne. Te olitte minun tiimini kohde sinä yönä, yksi toisensa jälkeen teidän joukkonne harvenivat, mutta sinut säästettiin minulle. Näit kirouksen sinkoavan Hermionea kohti, mutta minä pysäytin sinun yrityksesi uhrautua hänen puolestaan.

Sinä et ansainnut niin kunniakasta kuolemaa.

Ehei, sinun omat sanasi olivat sinetöineet tulevaisuutesi. Olit luvannut meille yhteisen tulevaisuuden sodan jälkeen, ja minä pidin siitä lupauksesta kiinni. Hetken kuvittelit, että aioin päästää sinut vapaaksi, mutta kun ymmärsit mitä aioin, aloit anoa kuolemaa.

_~vain öisin~_

Taistelun jälkeen sidoin sinut itseeni loitsuin. Päivisin olet palvelijani, etkä voi poistua viereltäni kuin vain luvallani ja silloinkin vain minun määrittelemälleni etäisyydelle. Öisin minä käytän sinun vartaloasi ja sinä olet oppinut kerjäämään huomiotani, sillä olet nähnyt, että minulla on muita rakastajia ja pelkäät, että unohdan sinut. Koska sinä päivänä, kun en enää tarvitse sinua, sinusta tulee vapaata riistaa uusille ystävilleni.

Niin paljon kuin inhoat asemaasi orjanani, tiedät olevasi paremmassa asemassa kanssani kuin ilman minua. Olen ottanut sinulta pois mahdollisuuden valita kohtalosi, koska haluan säästää sinut väärien päätösten häpeältä, sillä sinä olit ensimmäinen ja paras ystäväni. Ja sinä rakastit minua öisin.

_~Rakastit~_


End file.
